


Scott/Scott

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Parallel Universes, Smut, characters from parallel universe, teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the FREE SPACE square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my fourteenth entry and my secondbingo!
Relationships: Scott McCall/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Scott/Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the FREE SPACE square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my fourteenth entry and my second _bingo!_

Stiles opened a portal to a parallel universe, resulting in two Dereks and two Scotts in _this_ universe. (He'd pushed the parallel Stiles back through the portal.)

Scott had a good idea what Stiles was doing with two Dereks.

What did Scott do with Scott Two?

He'd kissed himself (and learned he was a pretty damn good kisser.)

He'd sucked his own dick.

Scott and Scott Two had sixty-nined without causing, as one of them had feared, this universe to collapse on itself.

And finally, after repeated cries since grammar school that he do the very thing, Scott fucked himself.


End file.
